


A Favor

by worldswrst (thehotinpsychotic)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/worldswrst
Summary: After Kim Chi receives an embarrassing Tweet from Derrick Barry, Trixie does her friend a favor.





	A Favor

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Trixie asks. She studies Kim Chi’s expression, but her longtime friend is as hard to read as ever.

Kim Chi knew what Trixie was talking about without asking. She and Derrick Barry had gotten into an argument on Twitter, and Derrick had used the hashtag 30 year old virgin when talking about Kim Chi. “It just felt like a petty, childish thing to do. It makes me wish I hadn’t shared that information about myself.”

“I didn’t think that Derrick was that much of an asshole,” Trixie admits. “Like, I was never a fan but I didn’t expect him to say anything like that.”

Kim Chi falls back onto the hotel bed, covering her face with her hands and groaning. “I feel like I’m in high school again and everyone’s laughing at me.”

Trixie eases beside her, lying on her stomach as she sighs. She holds one of Kim Chi’s hands, assuring, “We all love you, Kimmy.”

Kim Chi grunts in acknowledgment, face still buried. The pair lie there for some time before Trixie asks, “So, are you like… still a virgin? Like, right now?” 

Kim Chi bobs her head silently. Trixie shifts up to a sitting position, moving Kim Chi’s hands before planting a kiss on her lips. 

The two kiss for a moment before Kim Chi breaks away, asking, “Trixie, what are you doing?”

“A favor,” Trixie answers earnestly. With that, she returns to kissing Kim Chi, running a hand over her torso. 

The two melt into the kiss, Trixie backing away only to trail biting kisses down Kim Chi’s jaw and neck. Fingers working nimbly, she unbuttons Kim Chi’s shirt one button at a time, pressing rough kisses against every few inches of newly exposed skin.

“Fuck, Trixie.” Kim Chi’s voice is deep and heavy in Trixie’s ear as she palms the stiffening front of Kim Chi’s jeans. Trixie pauses to take her own shirt off before undoing Kim Chi’s pants, snaking them down her legs, sucking a dark hickey onto her inner thigh as she does so. 

Trixie slides one hand through the leg of Kim Chi’s black briefs, finally making direct contact for the first time. She kisses Kim Chi, working her cock slowly in time with each desperate lip tug. 

Meanwhile, Kim Chi’s hands trail down the back of Trixie’s pants and squeeze her curvy ass. Her nails dig into the plump skin, and Trixie stifles a small groan as they continue to make out.

Trixie breaks the kiss, bringing her mouth to one of Kim Chi’s nipples and sucking on the dark bud of flesh. Kim Chi whimpers, cries only growing more frantic as Trixie’s mouth moves down her torso, planting kisses the whole way. 

She reaches the waistband of Kim Chi’s briefs, and then locks eyes with her friend as she hooks her thumbs inside the fabric, slowly pulling them down. Trixie places one manicured hand at the base of Kim Chi’s cock before easing her mouth onto the tip. Bringing her tongue around in a swirl, Trixie coaxes down the shaft, digging her spare hand into Kim Chi’s thigh. 

Kim Chi threads a hand through Trixie’s short hair as her head falls back in ecstasy, eyelids fluttering. She resists the instinctual urge for her hips to buck forward, not wanting to upset Trixie’s rhythm. Trixie glides up and down her cock a few times before deepthroating the length, fighting her gag reflex and glancing up at Kim Chi briefly. 

Kim Chi’s jaw is tilted back, mouth hanging open slightly as she moans. Her eyelashes are dark and heavy against her pale skin, eyebrows knitted lightly with pleasure. “Trixie, fuck, I’m close.”

In response, Trixie quickens her pace, tracing the length of Kim Chi’s cock two more times before deepthroating again, pushing Kim Chi to her climax.

“Fuck,” Kim Chi whines under her breath, shuddering her way through her orgasm. Trixie swallows wordlessly, licking her lips with a smirk before bringing her lips back to Kim Chi’s. The pair spends some time making out before Trixie pulls away, standing and crossing the room to root through her backpack.

“What are you doing?” Kim Chi asks, stroking herself absently.

Trixie returns with a condom and a bottle of lube, easing back down onto the mattress. She kisses Kim Chi, dragging a hand down her friends torso slowly. She works Kim Chi’s cock, biting on her lower lip as she does so. Freeing her hand, she proceeds to lube up three fingers. She breaks the kiss, asking Kim Chi, “Are you ready?” 

Kim Chi nods, her cheeks turning pink in the slightest blush. 

Trixie makes out with Kim Chi as she slips one finger inside, curling the digit and sliding it in and out gradually. She can feel Kim Chi stretch, signaling for her to press a second finger in. She makes a scissoring motion, and she can hear a small whimper ease out from Kim Chi’s mouth in appreciation. Kim Chi’s hips twitch as Trixie coaxes her fingers back and forth, adding a third and spreading her fingers.

Kim Chi pushes down the waistband of Trixie’s boxer briefs, helping her friend shift out of the clothing. She grasps Trixie’s cock, beginning to work it as Trixie continues her work with her fingers.

Trixie withdraws, ripping open the condom wrapper with her teeth. She rolls the condom on then squirts lube down her length. She grabs Kim Chi’s thighs and hoists them on either side of her hip, bringing the two closer together. She dips down to kiss Kim Chi as she eases in. Kim Chi stretches to make room, and a gentle moan creeps out of her mouth as Trixie begins to rock.

One of Trixie’s hands moves to pin Kim Chi’s hands above her head. She brings her mouth once more to Kim Chi’s neck, sucking hickeys into the skin as she continues to thrust. Her other hand lands on Kim Chi’s cock. She swipes her thumb across the tip, feeling precum beginning to ooze out as she slides her hand down the shaft. 

Kim Chi moans loudly, her voice strained and desperate. She rolls her hips to Trixie’s rhythm, struggling to break her hands free from Trixie’s grasp. Trixie releases her hold on Kim Chi’s wrists, and Kim Chi’s hands fly to Trixie’s back. Her fingernails dig into the soft skin as she scratches down Trixie’s spine, causing Trixie to shiver.

Trixie’s pace quickens, and Kim Chi lets out somewhat of a whimper. Her hand is still working Kim Chi’s cock hard, and she can practically feel her twitching in her hand. Trixie moans lightly as Kim Chi squeezes her ass. Trixie murmurs, “I’m about to come.” She pushes harder, letting out a slew of profanities as she comes not long after. Kim Chi follows after, ejaculating onto Trixie’s stomach. 

Trixie falls to her side, letting out a happy sigh. Her eyes flick over to Kim Chi, who is still lying on her back, eyes closed and breaths shallow. Trixie kisses Kim Chi, then asking, “How was your first time?”

Kim Chi cracks a grin as her eyes open. “I couldn’t have asked for more.” 

Trixie sits up, announcing, “I’m going to take a shower, seeing as I have cum on me. Would you like to save water?”

Kim Chi hops to her feet, chirping, “Anything for the environment.”


End file.
